Save Me
by cjoycoolio
Summary: Sora and his twin brother Roxas got hit by a drunk driver while walking home from school. Roxas died by impact saving his brother who is now in a coma. Now Roxas has to do everything he can to help Sora regain his memory and wake up from the coma.
1. Prologue:The Accident

**AN: I know this story sounds quite impossible but I heard that the dead can visit you in your dreams and well Sora is technically dreaming so ha. Anyways read and review.**

Prologue – The accident

"Hey boys, I'm sorry but I can't pick you up from school today. I have a meeting at 2 and I won't be done until 4:30." Mrs. Hikari said.

"It's okay Mom, we're big boys. We'll just walk home today" stated Sora who wrapped an arm around his twin Roxas's shoulder.

"Yeah mom. We'll be fine. Don't worry about us." Roxas said giving his mother a genuine big smile.

Mrs. Hikari smiled back.

"Well, alright then. Look both ways before crossing the street and walk don't run and-"

"Mom, we're 13 we can handle walking home ourselves" Roxas sighed.

"Okay okay you're right" Mrs. Hikari said then gave a weak smile to her sons.

"Well, look at the time. It's almost 8am. You two will be late for school. Hurry up grab your things and meet me in the car." Mrs. Hikari said while looking at her watch and heading towards the garage.

"Okay Mom" both boys said as they rushed to their rooms to grab their backpacks.

The ride to school was an eventless 15 minutes. They then arrived at Twilight Town Junior High.

"Have a good day you too. I'll see you tonight by dinner time. Have fun and be safe. I love you both" Mrs. Hikari said turning around to look at her sons who were in the back seats.

"We will and love you too" Sora said before he gave a quick kiss to his mom's cheek and jumped out of the car.

"I love you mom" Roxas said before giving his mom a hug and kiss to her cheek. He then also jumped out of the car running to catch up with his younger (by 2 minutes) brother.

"Where did the time go?" Mrs. Hikari said to herself with a single tear falling from her eyes.

School passed by slowly and finally the last school bell rang at precisely 3:00pm. Roxas being the older brother he is waited for Sora by the flagpole.

"Hey Sora." Said a cute red head girl.  
>"Oh hey Kairi" Sora replied giving her his adorable smile. Kairi couldn't help but smile back. <em>Maybe I should tell him how I feel now, <em>Kairi thought to herself.

"Sora, I have to something to tell you" Kairi said without realizing it. _Did I just say that out loud? _She thought to herself.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sora asked_. Does she like me? Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her_. Sora thought to himself. Kairi blushed.

"Well I- I-…" Kairi tried to say before she was interrupted by Roxas.

"Hey Sora, let's go hurry up." Roxas yelled towards his brother.

"Ok, coming" Sora yelled back.

"Sorry Kairi, I have to go. Call me later okay?" Sora sadly asked.

"o-oh o- okay "Kairi gave him a weak smile as she waved good bye to him.

Sora ran up to his brother then turned around to wave good bye to Kairi.

"You like her don't you?" Roxas asked as he walked on the sidewalk in front of the school. They were heading towards the crosswalk that crossed the main road. Their neighborhood was just across the street. Their house though was a few blocks away.

"Yeah, I do" Sora said while walking next to his brother. Roxas gave a pat on the back to his brother. Sora returned the gesture with a weak smile. They both stopped at the crosswalk. Sora pressed the button signaling the cars to stop so that they could cross the street. The signal light turned red and the crossing sign said "walk". Roxas was about to go ahead when he almost tripped from his shoelaces. Sora was waiting for him until his brother until Roxas said. "You go ahead. I'm just going to tie my shoe". Sora did what he said and went ahead. Little did he know there was a car swiveling down the street. He was too preoccupied wondering what Kairi was about to tell him to notice. The car was about 15ft away from Sora when Roxas finished tying his shoe.  
>"SORA!, WATCH OUT!" Roxas yelled running to save his younger brother. Sora turned around with wide eyes. Roxas took the impact of the car after pushing his brother to the side making him fall hard on the concrete. Sora saw his brother lay lifeless on the street until everything faded to darkness.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Chapter 1 – The aftermath.

Screams were heard by the bystanders who watched the incident.

" Someone call the ambulance right now" a stranger said. Shocked expressions were shown across faces. A person grab their phone to call the ambulance .

" Hello, 911, What is the emergency"

"There was a car accident right in front of Twilight Town Junior High. Two boys were hit by a drunk driver. It was a hit and run." The person explained.

"Stay on the line, we're on our way." The emergency guy on the other side of the line said.

After about 10 minutes the ambulance and the police arrived at the scene. The paramedics took the heartbeats of both boys who lay on the street.

"I don't feel a heartbeat" a doctor said as he tried to look for Roxas's pulse.

"It appears he died by impact" another doctor explained.

They then recorded his time of death. It was approximately 3:24pm. They lifted Roxas's body onto a gurney and put it in ambulance. They then covered him with a white sheet.

Another set of paramedics was taking Sora's pulse." he is breathing but has a slow heartbeat and a big gash on the back of his head. We have to get him to the hospital in order to save him" A doctor explained to his crew.

They then put Sora on a gurney and into an ambulance. The officers at the scene interviewed everyone at the scene trying to get identification of the hit and run driver. The paramedics close the ambulance's doors and put their siren's on. A doctor put a mask on Sora to stabilize his breathing. Once they were at the hospital Sora was rushed into the emergency room. After many murmurs, countless hours in the operation room, calls to the victims parents, a doctor finally came out of the operation room. The Hikari's were in the waiting room. Mrs. Hikari was crying hysterically for the lost of her eldest son and the potential loss of her youngest son. Mr. Hikari rubbed his wife's back trying to comfort her while crying silently to himself.

"Mr and Mrs. Hikari" the doctor who came out of the emergency room Sora was in said. Mr and Mrs. Hikari stood up from their seats and walked towards the doctor tears still flowing from their eyes.

Mr. Hikari looked at the doctor's name tag. "Dr. Ansem, How is my son?".

The doctor looked at their worried faces and gave them a weak smile.

" You son is alive and we happen to sew back his gash before he had major blood loss but—" Dr Ansem tried to explain. _I can't tell them this. It will only hurt them more. _Dr. Ansem thought to himself.

"But what Dr. Ansem?." Mrs Hikari asked a strain in her voice.

_But they have the right to know. Well here I go. _Dr. Ansem thought.

"But..He is in a coma" Dr. Ansem explained.

After the news Mrs. Hikari cried louder. To find out that her eldest son died and that her youngest son was in coma was the worst news a mother could here. The only thing that would make it worse would to find out that it was caused by a hit and run drive, which they were not informed about yet. The police were still trying the gather information about he criminal before informing the parents.

"Can we see him?" Mr. Hikari asked hold his wife with one arm, who was crying hysterically again. Dr Ansem nodded and took them to Sora's room, whiched coincidently happen to be the same numbers of Roxas's time of death. Room 324. Once the Hikari's entered the room Mr. and Mrs. Hikari ran to each side of Sora taking his hands. Sora was surrounded by monitors, machines and had many wires hooked up to him. Mrs. Hikari looked at his pale almost lifeless son. She sat on a chair putting Sora's right hand to her face and silently cried.

" Oh Sora, Why was I stupid? I should of just picked you guys up from school. I shouldn't of made you guys walk home. Now Roxas is dead and you're in a coma. I'm so sorry Sora. It's all my fault" Mrs. Hikari said through her tears.

Mr. Hikari let go of Sora's hand and walked towards his wife to rub her back. He whispered soothing words in her ear to try and calm her down. " Hey sweetie, It is not your fault. It was all an accident."

Dr Ansem came back into the room to tell the Hikari's visiting hours were over and only parent should stay with him. Ms. Hikari volunteered herself to stay the night. She told her husband that they would switch off days. Mr. Hikari then called a cab to go home. He was to strained and tired to drive himself home. Once he arrived home he went straight to Roxas's room. He opened the door and saw how organized his room was. Mr. Hikari walked towards Roxas's bed and sat down.

" Oh Roxas, I miss you so much. I know you saved your brother but I just wished you survived. I love you son." He said crying to himself.

Mr. Hikari then walked out of Roxas's room and into his own. He tirelessly changed into his pajamas and fell into a restless sleep. At the hospital Ms. Hikari was given an extra blanket and pillow. She also slept restlessly on the arm chair in Sora's hospital room. At precisely 5am Mr. Hikari got a phone call from the police.

" Mr. Hikari sorry for the early wake up but we finally gathered all the information we could get of the hit and run driver than killed your son."


	3. Chapter 2 : Into The Darkness

Hey there. It's been a while since I updated this story. I gotten a new computer since then meaning I lost the document for the next chapter so I had to rewrite it with the best of my ability. It's probably not as good as the first one( which I didn't post because it was only half written) but it will have to do. So enjoy.

Mr. Hikari stood up on his bed. He was shocked to find out that the person who killed Roxas was a hit and run. " It was a hit and run?" Mr. Hikari asks even though he already knew the answer.

" yes sir. It was a hit and run. We gathered up all the information we could and found out who the driver is. His name is Xemnas Williams. He is a drug addict and an alcoholic. He apparently was drunk driving when he hit your son. We assume he ran away after realizing he hit him. We'll try our best to track him down for you" The policeman says.

"Thank you sir" Mr. Hikari says. He then hangs up the phone. He wasn't sure how to react to all this information. He didn't know if he should be angry or indifferent. This guy has killed his son and ran. One thing is for sure though. Mr. Hikari wants to find this man.

At the hospital Mrs. Hikari was raked on the side of Sora's bed. Her head was on the edge near Sora's right arm and she was asleep. The nurse found her there around 9'o clock in the morning. She shook her awake. "Mrs. Hikari." She said.

Mrs. Hikari groaned as she then turned her head up to the nurse. "Here " She grinned as she then handed her a cup of coffee which she recently placed on the side table. Mrs. Hikari then stood up slowly after being handed the coffee and gave the nurse a weak smile.

"Thanks" she said as she wrapped both her hands on the cup and took a sip. "Looked like you needed it" cause she did. Mrs. Hikari looked miserable. Her hair was all over her the place. Her clothes wrinkled and all her make up dried from all the crying she did yesterday.

Mrs. Hikari then took a seat at the chair next to the window. "I..just..I …don't know what to do…" She sighed. The nurse looked at her with sad eyes.

"There's nothing you can do Mrs. Hikari." She said as she approached her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mrs. Hikari looked at her expectantly. "What do you mean there's nothing I can do?" she asked with a worried look upon her face. "What I mean Mrs. Hikari…is… " the nurse paused looking at Sora's lifeless body on the bed. "It's all up to him now. It's his decision for him to make whether or not he wants to wake up."

It was all black and noises rang on his ears. "shhh be quiet"a voice said. " shh…he's waking up" another said. The boy opened his eyes slowly, taking in all his surroundings. Everything was bright white. The only things standing out were the people standing in front of him wearing dark robes with their hoods all up. The boy stood up on the bed with a confused looking expression. "who…who…are you guys?" was all the boy could muster out from his lips.

One person in a black robe approached the boy on the bed. His hood fell down letting his messy blonde spiky hair spring out. "we're to help you regain your memory Sora."The blonde boy said.

This boy on the bed tried hard to process this information. He looked at the blonde not sure on how to respond to that statement. "just try to remember the last thing that happened to you Sora"

The boy tried to remember the last thing that happened to him but it was all couldn't remember a thing at all. "I don't remember" the boy on the bed said.

The blonde then sat on the side of the bed and gave him a weak smile. "That's why we're here Sora. To help you remember". The boy didn't understand why the blonde kept calling him that name. "Why do you keep calling me that?" the boy on the bed said. " I have a name…it's…uh." The boy then realized that he didn't even remember himself. The boy groaned. "Why can't I remember anything? I don't even know my own name"

The blonde then looked at the boy on the bed. "your name is Sora" he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If my name is Sora then how come I can't even remember it. I don't know…" he strained. " I.. I don't know who I am" The boy on the bed putting his hands on his face and covering his eyes while he faced his head down low.

Another person in a robe then walked towards the boy on the bed. Her hood also fell down showing her black sleek hair." We're here to help you figure that out" The girl said. The boy on the bed looked backed up giving them confused expression. "But how can all of you help?"

Another person in the room chuckled making her hood fall down too. Her blonde somewhat of a pig tails shaking in the air. "We're what is known as Organization XIII oh and the blonde buy sitting next to you" The boy on the bed looked at the blonde sitting next to him"…yeah he's your brother." The girl blonde boy then glared at the girl.

"What the hell is organization XIII? Wait WHAT! What do you mean your my brother? " He yelled. He then groaned and fell back on the bed not understanding at all what the hell is going on. " Larxene. You can't just put that kind of information on him" He then looked back at the boy on the bed. "yeah…" he hesitated "i'm your brother. It will all make sense later."

This angered the boy on the bed. "No! None of this makes any sense at all! I don't know who you guys are and I don't know what the hell is going on. Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything? Why do you guys know who I am but I don't. " he yelled in anger.

The girl in sleek black hair then shook the boy on the bed's shoulders. "Sora you need to calm down. I know this doesn't make any sense to you now but we're here to help you clear it all up. Now calm down."

The boy on the bed then sighed deeply. "I just want this all to make sense" he said solemnly. The blonde boy gave him a weak smile. "It will Sora." The boy on the bed couldn't help give his so –called brother a weak smile back. He didn't know who he was or what the heck happened that made him forget but the blonde boy sitting next to him gave him hope. Hope for all of this to make sense.

A/N Sorry for making you guys wait. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it took me sooooooooo long to update but I'm still here. I'm still alive. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Updates will come faster now since it's summer and I have more time to write. I love you guys. ~Cjoycoolio~


End file.
